How Things Change, No4, Passing the Time
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: The Brotherhood of The High Priestess have succeeded in taking Merlins magic, but if they think that leaves him powerless, they are wrong. None-the-less, when he and Arthur are captured, there is little they can do but try to pass the time... Maybe a story or two? Fourth in the How Things Change Series
1. Chapter 1

Merlin opened his eyes and groaned as his head seemed to split. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk that much the night before… ah well, it seemed to have helped him sleep. He got to his feet and immediately fell back onto the bed again as his head thumped painfully. Eventually, he realised he had to get up, and made his way, slowly down the stairs.  
"So! Good afternoon Merlin. How did last night go for you…?" Gaius's voice seemed to thunder through his head, and Merlin slumped down onto the table, groaning in response. He looked up as a cup was placed in front of him, and grimaced when he realise what was inside it. Sure, it was great for a hangover, but it tasted… well, he didn't want to think about what it tasted like. He picked up the cup and downed he content in one, shivering at the terrible taste. He swilled it but with water, then one of Gaius's words came back to him.  
"Afternoon?"  
"Why yes Merlin. You got back here at about one in the morning, waking me and Alice up as well, mind you…"  
"Well… I was trying to be quiet…"  
"And… you've been sleeping ever since. Its nearly three in the afternoon…"  
"I slept for… fourteen hours?"  
"Nearly…"  
"Wow… It really is a good thing Arthur gave me the day off…"  
"He gave you a day off? Why?"  
"Oh… I was feeling a bit tired on the trip… and I guess he was feeling generous…"  
"Merlin…?"  
"Seriously, I think he was just being nice."  
Gaius knew Merlin was hiding something but let it drop.  
"So, what do you intend to do with yourself? Your headache should be clearing up now, and I don't want you up here for the rest of the day complaining about how bored you are…"  
"Well… If you made more of that damn drink, I could go to Gwaine? He drank a hell of a lot more than me…"  
"And you want to see is face when he drinks it?"  
"… Little bit Yeah." Merlin's grin had Gaius shaking his head.  
"Fine… But I have work to do, so I don't want him up here after your blood…"  
"You got it!"

Merlin went to change into fresher clothes, and came back down just as Gaius was ladling the drink into a flask.  
"A few mouthfuls of this and he should be fine. How's your headache coming along?"  
"It's gone… And I'm feeling better than I have in ages! Another night's sleep, like that, and I'll be absolutely back to normal."  
"What do you mean? Back to Normal?"  
"… Nothing. See ya Gaius!"  
Merlin grabbed the flask and head out of the door. Thinking through Gwaine's timetable, he realised he would be at the training field, and head down through the courtyard.  
"Oi! Merlin!" Bedivere caught him up and walked alongside him. "You heading to the training field?"  
"Yeah. Got something to try and get rid of the headache I'm pretty sure Gwaine has."  
"Well, he was complaining all morning… And hey, I didn't know you could dance…?"  
Merlin groaned,  
"I haven't since I was a kid…"  
"No no, You're good. Even Arthur was impressed."  
"Are we really talking about dancing on our way to a field full of dangerous weapons and even more dangerous men?"  
"… Fair point. So… have you ever trained with the weapons?"  
Merlin burst out laughing,  
"Well… Arthur used to knock me over the with them whenever the urge took him… And I guess I just can't use weapons…"  
"Correction, you can't use a sword."  
"Or a shield, or a mace, or pretty much anything…"  
"Ah come on… I'm sure we could find something…?"  
Merlin laughed again.  
"Tell you what, if you can find a weapon I can use, I'll pay for any drinks you have at the tavern for the next month."  
"Wow… Do you really get that much on a servants salary?"

Merlin agreed to accompany Bedivere to the weapons tents, but head over o Gwaine to give him a drink first. From the gruff reply, Merlin figured it was a good thing he had brought it. Leaving he rest for Peredur and Owain, who had both been a little heavy with the drinking, Merlin head over to the tents. Ducking inside, Merlin saw Bedivere holding a crossbow out to him.  
"Try this."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you can aim and blast magic, you can aim and blast a bolt."  
Merlin couldn't fault his reasoning, though he could fault the idea that he would be able to use it. Shaking I head, he positioned himself in front of a target, halfway across the field, and loaded the crossbow.  
"This is gonna be so bad…" Merlin rumbled to himself, "I'll have to spend the rest of the day searching for the damn bolt…"  
At Bedivere's nod, Merlin sighed, and raised the crossbow. Suddenly, he felt a sense of familiarity. He did do similar with magic… With this in mind, he let his instincts run his movements, avoiding magic. He released the bolt, and, to his surprise, it landed squarely in the bulls eye.  
Merlin blinked. Then again. Did he just…  
Bedivere whistled softly.  
"Do that again Merlin…"  
Merlin loaded the crossbow again, and lifted it up. Again, the bolt pierced he bulls eye.  
Bedivere's laughter came from behind him.  
"You know I'm going to the Tavern tonight… Right?"  
Merlin grinned,  
"You do that. Dink a much as you lie. I owe you. Now, at least, I can honestly say I'm not completely useless…"  
Bedivere patted him on the back and head over to where Percival and Leon were sparring. Merlin grinned. He could actually use a weapon. If only I wasn't so damn big and heavy. A thought sprung to mind and he raced off to the weapons tent again. He selected a small crossbow, from the rack, that was small and light enough to be held in one hand, and grasped an empty sword sheath from a corner. Using magic and his own ingenuity, Merlin cut the heath, then used the different sections to form straps around the base of the crossbow. He then used thin strips of the leather to create a harness for his hand. He put the straps and harness around his wrist, then finished securely attaching the crossbow to the web of leather. This took him the greater part of an hour, but, he hoped, it would be worth it. If it worked. Picking up several bots, he slotted them into a rotating chamber, and stepped outside. The idea was simple. By attaching it to his arm, it was out of the way, light and easy to use. He aimed and pulled on the strip of leather around two of his fingers. Immediately, the bolt fired, and hit just inside the bulls-eye. Merlin grinned. Now let Arthur try and say he was useless… Speaking of Arthur…  
The king had just that moment stepped into the field, and was calling for Merlin.  
Merlin ran over, folding in the sides of the crossbow and letting it get covered by his sleeve. It was actually rather comfortable…  
"You called Sire?"  
"Gaius told me you were down here… though why you are, I have no idea. We may have a problem…"

Merlin looked at the small, golden box, interested in the rune-ology on its lid. It was almost hypnotic. It had suddenly appeared on the round table, right where Arthur sat. Gaius had had no idea what the writing said, and Alice had only been able to translate the word Magic.  
Hence the reason Merlin was here. He was about to reach out and touch it when he heard Kaden's voice in his head.  
"Merlin…" Merlin got to his feet, calling to Arthur.  
"Arthur! Kaden…"  
"Merlin… You must listen… we have heard of a plan… the brotherhood intend to rid you of your magic… we don't know how, but we know a plan is already underway… You must beware… Merlin…"  
The voice faded, and Merlin realised that Kaden must have become too weak to keep the connection up.  
"Arthur. It was Kaden. The have discovered that a plan is underway for the Brotherhood to take my magic… I'm guessing he box may have something to do with it…"  
"Gee, ya think?" Arthur hadn't intended to sound so harsh, and was about to apologise when the lid of the box flew open. A back creature lunged out, directly at Merlin. Then another, then another. Merlin had ducked the first two, but the third was heading for his face. Merlin raised his hand, blasting at it with magic, but it seemed to have no effect. Arthur slashed it with his sword mere inches from Merlin's face.  
"Merlin! Don't let them draw blood!" That was Gaius, and Merlin had no intention of ignoring the warning. "And don't attack with magic! Use weapons!"  
"Gaius!" That was Arthur, who was scanning for the remaining two creatures. "This is Merlin we are talking about. He doesn't do weapons…"  
At that, another creature lunged forward, and Merlin brought up his arm. His sleeve was pulled back and Arthur saw a crossbow contraption strapped on. Merlin fired a bolt, and it hit the creature dead centre, splattering it into pieces. Arthurs eyebrows rose.,  
"I take it back. Where did you get that thing?"  
"Made it… Well, most of it. Not the crossbow of course…"  
Suddenly, the last of the creatures lunged at Gaius, and Merlin reacted faster than he had thought possible. He shoved Gaius out of the way, but was too slow to twist around, meaning that the creature latched onto his unprotected arm. He cried out as the creatures teeth pierced his skin, and he whipped it off. Arthur's sword cleaved the creature in half, but Merlin didn't see it a he suddenly felt dizzy.  
"Merlin!" He faintly heard Gaius's voice as he felt himself fall to the floor. His vision was blurred, and the part of his arm that the creature ha bitten seemed to be on fire. Slowly, the fire seemed to spread through his body, and he felt himself convulsing. Then, it had gone. Merlin took a few deep breath, but realised that he felt no different form normal. Wait… something was missing… something… Merlin opened his eyes and sat up, seeing a ring of worried faces around him. Arthur helped him to sit upright, but Merlin was more focused on the fact that something was wrong… He wasn't sure what, but something was wrong…  
"Merlin!" He heard Arthurs voice and pulled out of his reverie.  
"Hmm?"  
"How do you feel?"  
"… Wrong… something is wrong…" suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he raised his hand, trembling slightly.  
"_**Lonraigh…**_" Nothing happened. _**"Lonraigh…"**_ Merlin felt nothing. Nothing happened… Nothing at all…  
"Merlin?" Arthur looked as horrified as Merlin, as he figured out what had happened. None-the-less, he had to ask. "Merlin… What happened…?"  
Merlin was silent for several moments, and when he spoke, he sounded lost.  
"I guess the Brotherhood's plan worked…" His words held an undercurrent of disbelief as he spoke. That, combined with the lost and pained emotion in his voice made the next words even harder to hear.  
"I've lost my magic…"


	2. Chapter 2

Leon and Percival had left with the golden box, carefully carrying it down to the secure vaults below Camelot. Several guards had accompanied them, leaving Arthur, Gaius, Alice and Bedivere to discuss just watt e hell had happened. Aside from the obvious.  
Merlin had been sat, staring into space, for the better part of the last hour, and Arthur couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was going through. He had sent for Taren, but felt completely helpless as he realised that there was nothing else he could do. Gaius had been explaining about the creatures, and Arthur had tried to focus on the words, instead of the blank, hollow expression on his manservants face. He gathered, from what Gaius had said, that the creatures had long been considered extinct, but apparently that was not the case. They were like leeches, in that once they latched on, they drained their host. But of magic. The creatures had been attracted to Merlin's magic, hence the attacks, and the single bite had been enough for Merlin's magic to leave him. The only good thing was that Gaius could find more information on the creatures, and may be able to discover a way for Merlin to regain is magic.  
Just as Gaius had finished speaking, Taren came running into the hall, and took in the scene. She looked between Merlin and Gaius, who said,  
"Corleeches…"  
At the name of the creatures, Taren's face fell into an expression of horror, and she looked at Merlin, her horror warring with expressions of pity and anger. She ran past Arthur, and fell to her knees in front of Merlin, muttering softly to him. Arthur couldn't make out her words, but she got a response from Merlin, who looked up, disbelief marring his expression. Arthur could hear his response, but could make nothing of it.  
"You can't… too dangerous…"  
"We'll see about that…" She got a determined look in her eyes, and got to her feet, staying to mutter a few words to Merlin. The young man nodded, and Taren made her way out of the hall. Arthur felt pity for anyone who got in her way. The expression of anger and hatred on her face made Arthur realise just how much Merlin meant to the magic users in Camelot.  
He made his way over to Merlin, just as he prepared to get to his feet. Merlin accepted the hand up, and Arthur was pleased to see Merlin's empty look replaced by one of determination.  
"Merlin?"  
"Yes Sire?"  
"… We'll sort this out. I promise…"  
"I know… Hey, does this warrant another day off?"  
Arthur had to laugh at the simple request, but immediately felt himself stop. This was hardly the occasion for laughing.  
"Sure… Heck, take two. Camelot can manage without you…"  
"Really?" Merlin's voice held a pronounced doubt, and Arthur shrugged.  
"No. You're right. Camelot will fall into disarray without your wisdom to guide us…"  
Merlin grinned, weakly, and Arthur felt an intense hatred for the Brotherhood. Here he was, facing the most hopeful, optimistic and cheery person he knew, who was trying to hide how much pain he was in. Knowing Merlin's profound ability to hide how much things hurt him, for his pain to be visible, there had to be something really wrong. Arthur mentally punched himself. Really wrong? Merlin had lost his magic for God's sake. Arthur felt his hatred channelling itself, and dragged Merlin over to Gaius.  
"Gaius? Some good may as well come from this situation. Merlin needs to get some sleep. Make sure he does please?"  
"Of course Sire."  
"No… I'm fine. Really." Arthur dismissed Merlin's weak protests, until he related what Taren had said.  
"Taren is arranging the others to search for the Brotherhood… I have to stop them… They are too dangerous…"  
"I can stop them. You need to rest…"  
"No I don't. I'm fine… Honest…"  
The heard Alice mutter something and Merlin turned to glare at her. Arthur sighed, relieved, when Merlin slumped, asleep into a chair. He lifted him up, and motioned for Gaius to lead the way. Before long, the young man was laying, breathing deeply on his own bed. Gaius assured Arthur that he would be fine, and the king head to find Taren. Merlin was right. He had to stop the others…

After an hour of trying to convince the sorcerers, who Taren had gathered together, the group agreed to wait and see what Merlin had to say. As he left, Arthur again re-evaluated Merlin. For someone to demand such loyalty and respect, without even attempting to get it, there had to be much more to him than Arthur realised. He sighed faintly, realising that he had been re-evaluating his manservant an awful lot lately… He entered the main hall, to see most of his knights assembled at the round table.  
"Leon? What's going on?"  
"Well… News spreads fast Sire. We all want to know just what we are going to do. We need to find a way to get Merlin's magic back. Not least because we are against a group that are, at worst, as powerful as Morgana was…"  
"Not to mention that we have heard a few things from the sorcerers in Camelot," Gwaine butted in "That makes us think that Merlin is probably in more trouble than ever before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They didn't tell you that, unless he gets his magic back soon, he may die? It's too much a part of him for him to be able to live without it…"  
"Indeed Sire," Peredur said, "Most are completely in awe of the fact that he was still conscious, let alone talking, after it happened…"  
"Okay!" Arthur called, silencing the mutters. He slumped down into his own seat. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up. "Then we need a plan. Until Gaius can find a way to…"  
"I may have found a way Sire…" Gaius' voice came from the doorway and the old man walked in, carrying a huge volume. Tristan jumped up, and helped him lay it on the table, near to Arthur.  
"Sire, the golden box that the creatures came in. It is almost like an anchor to them. After they were killed, Merlin's power transferred itself to the box. The problem is, that with the amount of power there, if the box were to be opened, the resulting explosion would destroy half of Camelot… The vessel needs time to attune to the power within it. With that in mind, I have calculated that it would take anything from seven to ten days until we are able to return Merlin's magic…"  
"But surely that's not too much of a problem…?" Gwaine said, "Merlin would definitely get it back…"  
"But if he does anything too strenuous, it would weaken him. If he was to become too weak, even for a matter of seconds, his immediate subconscious reaction would be to reach out for it… He wouldn't be able to help it… The same would be likely to happen if he was to get too angry… or had extremes of any particular emotion… It's too much a part of him… Even if he was to get seriously hurt, his magic would behave instinctually and attempt to reach him and heal him…"  
"Then boom…" Tristan summed up. Arthur had a sudden thought.  
"Gaius? Surely in a wide open area, such as the plains at the other side of the forest of Asetir, the results would be much less destructive."  
"Yes Sire, that is true… But to get there… I'm not sure Merlin would be up for the trip…"  
"You worry too much Gaius…" a voice said from the doorway, and they turned to see Merlin, grinning at them. "I'm fine…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Arthur, Bedivere, Tristan, Gwaine, Percival, Taren, another sorcerer called Gally and Merlin rode out.

Merlin had spent hours convincing the men, and had eventually got Arthur to agree to ride out. Though, if truth be told, Arthur believed Merlin had tried so hard to convince them because he was fed up of the awe and reverence with which people were treating him. He had certainly seemed fine, and had even bantered around with everyone, though Arthur knew that his actions could easily not reflect his actual current state. Gaius had eventually agreed that Merlin would be fit to ride, though he had forced Merlin to drink all sorts of concoctions. Arthur had been thankful he wasn't at the receiving end of some of the mixtures, especially the one that seemed to give off its own toxic looking fumes.  
Arthur had only put forward the idea of the Plains of Asetir as he was unused to sitting helplessly doing nothing. Not to mention that fact that he knew, as did everyone else, how much Merlin had been affected by the loss of his magic. No matter how much effort he put into hiding it. The signs were there, even though subtle. His hands shook slightly, he was jumpier than he ever had been before, it was all too easy to startle him, and he seemed a little off balance. The lost look only returned when he thought no-one was looking, and Arthur hated the sight of it. Merlin shouldn't have a look like that. It was just… Wrong. The plains were two days ride away, though Arthur had slowed the pace, so that it would be on the third day that they would, hopefully, arrive. As Arthur called for a stop, and ordered the men to make up camp, he kept a close eye on Merlin. The young man was, at first glance, his usual, energetic self, but, looking deeper, Arthur noticed how vulnerable he felt. He also noticed how he was struggling to carry out any task that required more than your average amount of effort/. Glancing around, he realised that he wasn't the only one who noticed this. The other knights were looking uneasy, and the two sorcerers present were looking downright horror-struck.  
"Merlin…!"  
"Sire?" Merlin made his way over, and stifled a yawn.  
"I thought you said you were feeling okay?"  
"I am…" Snorts and stifled sighs filled the clearing a the others heard the words, and Merlin glared at them. "Honestly…"  
"… If you say so… Anyway, I have a better job for you. The last time we rode out, Leon cooked. Pease don't let us suffer through the terrible culinary advances of the others again…"  
Indignant looks were sent his way, but Merlin smiled.  
"That's a fair point… " He realised that Arthur was giving him something to do that wasn't too strenuous to him, and smiled gratefully. "I'll get right on that…"  
"Yeah… And hurry it up. Lets have a meal that isn't late for once…"  
"I'm hardy ever late…"  
"Anymore…" Arthur grinned at the scowl on his friends face and shoved him towards the horses.

Merlin head over and sorted out the things he needed. Ten minutes later and he has a thin stew brewing. If only he had some meat to add to it… Grinning, and realising that the others were all busy with something or other, Merlin set off into the woods. He got thirty metres away before he heard the woods come alive with movement. He scarcely had to wait five minutes before a rabbit came into view. A single bolt from the crossbow that Merlin had on his arm and the creature was down. Running up, Merlin was relieved to see that it had died immediately. He hated to see things suffer… He made his way back to the camp and set about skinning the carcass. It wasn't long before he had the meat simmering with the the rest of the stew. Bedivere sauntered over and noticed the remains of the rabbit.  
"You shoot that?"  
"Yeah… Why?"  
"No reason…"  
Arthur joined them, and focused on the same thing.  
"Merlin? Did you catch that?"  
"Yes Sire. For God's sake, I'm not completely useless you know…"  
"Never said you were…"  
Merlin slumped back, scowling, but it turned into a sigh.  
"Sorry… Just tense…"  
"No wonder." Arthur said, sitting next to him, and putting his arms behind his head, resting against the tree, "You've been feeling terrible all day…"  
"I have not…"  
"You know, lying to your king could be considered an act of treason…" Arthur said, his face in a mock serious expression.  
"How about lying to an ass…?" Merlin asked, pretending to be considering the question. Arthur punched him on the shoulder.  
"So is insulting your king…"  
"Even if he is an ass?"  
"Merlin!"  
"My apologies Sire…" Merlin couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, and Arthur was too happy to see him actually smiling properly to take offense.  
"Which I am sure are insincere or sarcastic…?"  
"… You know me far too well."

Half an hour later, and they were all sat around the fire. Merlin had tried to hide the helplessness he felt when Taren was the one who was placing the wards, but Arthur and Bedivere could see he was feeling useless. Arthur sat forward, as the others were eating, and turned to Merlin.  
"So… when did you learn o use a crossbow?"  
"A few minutes before you found me in the training field…"  
"No, seriously. How long have you been training?"  
"Sire?" Bedivere interrupted, "Merlin was being serious. He shot a bulls eye the first time he held the crossbow… It was pretty darn amazing if you ask me. I have no idea how he did it…"  
"I didn't use magic, if that's what you mean," Merlin said, defending himself, "It was just instinctual…"  
Arthur raised an eyebrow,  
"Impressive. Maybe you aren't as much of an idiot as I thought…"  
Merlin shook his head, grinning,  
"I do believe I have never heard so many compliments from you in such a short space of time. It's quite shocking. Makes a nice change though…"  
"I haven't complimented you that much…" Arthur said, acting horrified, "If it got out that I complimented you at all, it would completely ruin my image…"  
"And what image would that be Sire?" Gwaine asked from Merlin's left, genuinely curious as to the response, but so intending to set Merlin up with an opportunity or a decent insult. Sure enough,  
"Why, a clot-poleish, stone brained dollop-head of course…" Merlin said, and was just quick enough to dodge the elbow that Arthur aimed at him.  
"Stone Brain?" Arthur asked, curious despite himself, "That's new…?"

Before long, the fire had sunk into a small pile of gently glowing embers, and the entire camp was cocooned in silence… aside from Gwaine's snoring. Taren and Gally had decided to take turns keeping watch, even though Arthur was also awake, and Taren, who had taken the first watch, felt obliged to explain.  
"Sire, we do not mean to cause offense, but we feel it is out duty to do as much as we can for Merlin… The only thing we can do now is keep watch, so it is what we shall do."  
"I understand… Indeed, Im impressed with the loyalty you show him… he has not asked for it…?" he made it a question and Taren replied,  
"He had no need to ask. He is Emrys. Such a position deserve loyalty and respect for itself. But Merlin is one of those people who… you can't help but feel loyal to… can't help but respect. It is one of the reasons we are all so horrified at what has happened… "  
"I know it is painful for him…"  
"I mean no disrespect Sire, but you cannot possibly begin to comprehend what has happened. Even we ourselves cannot presume so much. But picture this. Merlin is unique amongst those of us with magic. He was born with it. It is as much a part of him as any of the other key parts of his being. It has been part of him since the day he was born. To have that snatched away…" Taren's face took on a distant look, and Arthur felt cold at the fearful expression on her face. "We can choose to live without magic, but the thought of it being taken away… It fills us with dread… Merlin does not have that choice, which makes it worse. For a magic user to do that to another... It is an act we find abhorrent, unspeakable… It is why we grouped together. We stick out for each other. When one of us suffers, we all suffer. At the thought of something like this, we would all be horrified anyway, but for it to have been done to Emrys… Sire, you have no idea of how much he means to our people… and can, therefore, not understand how we feel about what has happened."  
"I think I may have a good idea how you are feeling…" Arthur said, a dark look coming over his face as he watched his friend shiver fitfully in his sleep. Taren raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe you do… Either way Sire, I wish you knew just how important Emrys is…"  
"Can you not tell me?"  
"It is not something that can be spoken or put into words…"  
"Then can you show me? Like I have seen your people share messages within your minds?"  
"… Yes. But I would have access to your mind… your thoughts. I would not pry into them, but I find it hard to believe that you would trust me…"  
"Merlin trusts you. I trust his judgement…"  
"Very well then, Sire. I will do as you ask."

Aren took a few moments to prepare, and then turned to Arthur. Tentatively at first, then with greater confidence, she sent images into his mind. Faster and faster. Images, speeches, tales, memories, legends, prophesies, beliefs and emotions. They all tumbled from her in a cascade. After several minutes, which seemed like several hours, she pulled from the kings mind, and Arthur reeled backwards as he took everything in. As he looked over to Merlin, who was still sleeping, he finally began to understand just who he was. What he was. And it made him re-evaluate everything. For a few minutes, he said nothing, then turned to Taren.  
"Why does he protect me? I know it was destiny, but why would he bother? After everything you showed me… why would he protect a Pendragon of all people?"  
"That is something you will have to ask him yourself Sire…"  
Just as Taren said these words, the entire forest seemed to come alive with movement. Figures leap from the trees, and the sleeping men barely had time to react before they were set upon. Arthur's first thought was Merlin, but he was completely amazed to see his manservant on his feet, firing bolts from the crossbow on his arm, at his attackers. Man after man fell, but Arthur realised he was fast running out of ammunition. Both he and Taren ran towards him, fighting their way through the group of men. The others seemed to be holding their own, and Arthur was pleased to see that Merlin's training sessions had done a lot for improving his men's skills. The pair reached Merlin just as he fired his last bolt, and he sighed.  
"Bout time you got here… I think they believe I still have magic…"  
"Of course they do. You didn't miss a single bloody shot." Arthur said, preparing for another out of fighting as a group of men split off towards them, "It's uncanny..."

Slowly but surely, the small group made their way towards each other and were soon fighting back to back. Taren had used magic to retrieve each of Merlin bolt as he was firing them, and he was still surprising everyone with his skill with the weapon.  
"Good thing we had those training sessions… eh guys?" Gwaine said, in between interactions. The others were mentally agreeing with him when they felt a familiar feeling behind them. Bedivere whipped around, and was just in time to cut down a figure that was about to attack Merlin. Merlin nodded to him, gratefully, before returning the favour and firing as a man made to attack Bedivere from his left. The fighting continued for nearly ten minutes, with each fallen attacker being replaced with another, but eventually, the numbers started to dwindle. Both Tristan and Percival had sustained serious, but thankfullt non-lethal wounds, and the others all had various cuts and bruises. Most worrying of all, Merlin had seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. With Gaius' warning in mind, Arthur was just glad that the golden box was within their saddlebags, not in Camelot. A sudden presence seemed to fill the clearing and the fighting ceased as a robed figure appeared at the far side. The figure's arrival was followed by that of six others and they started chanting. Immediately, Taren and Gally gasped, and started to cast shielding spells, but Merlin knew they would not be able to shield them all in time. He also knew that he had no chance of using magic, so did the only thing he could. He fired a bolt at the centre figure, and shouted  
"Scatter!" as they were distracted. The others obeyed, knowing that it was the best possible thing they could do. That way, they had more chance of escaping and raising the alarm. Merlin noticed Taren head off in the same direction as Gwaine and Tristan and saw Bedivere disappear into the trees with Gally, before he found himself shoved forward.  
"Move it Merlin!" Arthur shoved him again, and Merlin felt his feet move. They stuck together as they ran through the trees. Merlin's heart sank as he heard voices in the clearing behind him.  
"Leave the other! Get Emrys!"  
"Arthur…" he gasped, between breaths, "You have to go… split up. It's me they want…"  
"No way. I'm sticking with you…"  
"Damn it Arthur… You could get yourself killed…"  
"You've done the same for me…"  
"That's different!"  
"Shut up and run. I'm sticking with you…"  
"Damn it…" Merlin didn't have time to say anything else as he ducked a bolt of light from in front of him. Another followed from his left, and he froze, spinning, as he heard Arthur cry out. Arthur was trapped in some kid of web, unable to move. His eyes were screaming at Merlin to run, but they both knew there was no chance of that.  
"Emrys…" The figure holding Arthur spoke up, his voice younger than Merlin had expected. "Now, now Emrys… we know you have no magic… no chance of freeing the Pendragon… So why don't you just show us your hands… nice and slow, before we decide to end his life here and now…"  
Merlin had no doubt that the man meant what he was saying, and slowly raised his hands. A blast of light came from his left, and he had no time to duck. The last thing he heard was joyous whooping before he hit the floor and everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Taren cursed, her thoughts mirroring those of her companions. Anger, helplessness and guilt.  
"We should have known!" She burst out, "We should have gone with Merlin and Arthur… of course they would have been the targets…"  
"We weren't to know which direction they were running in Taren…" Tristan said, though he hated the situation just as much as the sorceress. Bedivere spoke up,  
"The best thing we can do is head back to Camelot. We can get more men, then come back here… retrace their steps. They must have left a trail of some kind…"  
"I could stay. Attempt to retrace their steps with magic. It takes time, but I may be able to find something…?"  
Bedivere considered Gally's offer, then shook his head.  
"Too dangerous…"  
"Yeah," Gwaine agreed, though he hated the idea of leaving. "There is no point in you risking capture as well… The sooner we get back to Camelot, and report, the better."  
Gally nodded, then sighed, joining the other as they mounted the horses that they had managed to round up again.  
"I just hate the thought that the Brotherhood has them… God knows what they are going through…"  
_

Merlin opened his eyes, and sat up, immediately regretting the action as the whole word seemed to spin. He fell back down again, and that's when he raised that his hands were bound. He cleared his head, then shuffled upright, finding out, as he did so, that his ankles were bound as well. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Merlin took in his surroundings. He was in some kind of small room, and the faint light that came in from a small window at the top off the room barely illuminated the area around him. That's when he realised there was no sign of Arthur.  
Merlin sat this way for some time, trying to loosen his bonds and getting increasingly panicked and frustrated, until he heard footsteps beyond the doorway. The sudden light as it was flung open caused him to blink, but the figure that was thrown in, caused him to forget his discomfort.  
"Arthur!"

The blonde hair was matted with blood, and his shirt, the chainmail and armour missing, was stuck to his skin with the same red substance. His face was a mass of cuts and bruises, and he looked barely conscious. The figure who came in after him was cloaked, a hood shielding his face.  
"Emrys… It is about time you awoke… We have had nothing but defiance and insults from your friend there… I'm afraid we had to punish him for his conduct… Now tell us, where I the creature who bit you? The creature that caused the loss of you magic? The Pendragon has already given up the fact that he creature was too fast for you to catch, but we were hoping you knew of where it may have gone…?"  
Merlin felt himself smile, inside his head anyway. Arthur had just ensured that he had a chance of getting his magic back. If they thought the creature was still alive, they would have no reason to believe that the box itself was the anchor to his power. He pasted a bemused look on his face.  
"It's a black, bloody gremlin. How on Earth should I know where the damn thing is?"  
"Well… that's a shame… I'm afraid the young Pendragon may have to take another turn to have a little talk…"  
Arthur had managed to shuffle upright, and was slumped against the wall. His face held an expression of hatred and defiance.  
"We don't know where the damn thing is…"  
"Well, we think you are lying… Emrys would have a greater knowledge of the creature that attacked him than he is letting on. That we are sure of… Maybe he needs persuading…"  
The figure raised his hand and Arthur was engulfed in a white light. He cried out as the light smothered him and Merlin was horrified at the sight of his exposed skin seeming to burn.  
"Arthur! Stop it! Goddamn it, just stop!"  
The light dimmed, and Arthur took several deep breaths, stifling his groans.  
"Then you know where the creature is?"  
Merlin opened his mouth to deny it again, but then thought better of it.  
"The Corleeches like shadows. They like the dark and the damp and the cold. Funny, seeing a they seem to latch onto magic…"  
"So where would the creature be?"  
"Well… the dungeons of Camelot would be a good place to start.. you now, make yourself at home and all that…"  
Merlin felt something lash across his cheek and held back a cry of pain. He felt blood trickling down his face, but grinned at the hooded figure.  
"Hit a nerve there? Did I?"  
The figure went to lash out again, but seemed to change his mind.  
"Have your fun Emrys. We shall find the creature, and will do so before the week is out. Then we will be in possession of your power and Camelot will fall beneath us."  
""You won't get into Camelot…" Arthur gasped, "The entire Citadel will be on high alert…"  
"But we do not need to get in. We simply need to send a message to those already in place." At the disbelieving expression on the pair's faces, the figure smiled, his mouth visible beneath the shadows.  
"Yes… we have had our people in place since Morgana, began her campaign to take back what is rightfully hers. We have continued her crusade for the freedom of our people…"  
Merlin interrupted, his voice exasperated.  
"But they are free. Arthur has repealed the magic ban…"  
"Yet still we are feared… avoided…"  
"No! But even if that were so, can you really blame these people? Uther made it so that fear and sorcery were the same thing. It will take time for the wounds in this land to heal…"  
"Yet you protect the son of the one who did this!"  
"Arthur is not his father!"  
"It matters not Emrys. We shall not wait for the right to walk unhindered and un-feared! We shall continue Morgana's legacy!"  
"But you are making a mistake. You think that this will cause people to lose their fear of magic?"  
"Silence! You are here to further our cause, nothing more! Once your magic is at our disposal, we will have no further need of you… Or your king…"  
At these words, the figure spun around and left the room, the door clanging shut behind him. For a few seconds, there was silence. Then Arthur spoke,  
"Just gonna be another one of those weeks, huh?"  
"Looks like… Arthur… What did they…"  
"I've had worse… They wanted to know about the creatures. I figured that if they thought… well, it would give you a chance… to you know…"  
"Yeah, yeah. It's probably the best idea you've had…" Merlin knew that there was every chance that they were being watched, and understood Arthur's attempts at speaking cryptically. "So… look like we're gonna be here for a few days…"  
"Yup…" Arthur sighed, then brightened up. "But, you know, this may be the only opportunity I'm gonna get to hear it."  
"Hear what?"  
"Your side of the story! I've read the scroll from the druids, I've heard second hand accounts from people, but I've never heard you tell it."  
"Tell what?" Merlin was completely bemused now, and Arthur grinned at the expression.  
"Everything. Everything that happened since you arrived in Camelot…"  
"… Oh… Well, that might… I mean, it's a long story and…"  
"Well, we're not going anywhere… May as well make the most of being stuck here..."  
"I… It's…" Merlin took a breath then started again. "It's hard. I've never actually told anyone everything…"  
"Then you can tell me the basics. If I want to know more, you can always say no…?"  
Merlin looked at the hopeful expression on Arthur's face, and sighed.  
"I can try… but… I don't…"  
"Merlin, you don't have to…" Now Arthur looked guilty. "I didn't mean to push you…"  
"No, it's okay… It was just… surprising. That's all."  
"Surprising that I want to hear how you risked your life, over and over, with no thought for reward, recognition or even your own safety?"  
"… Well, when you put it like that…" Merlin sighed, nodding. "Okay…"

He was silent for several minutes, and Arthur sat, waiting. He could tell that Merlin was having difficulty with it. Then Merlin spoke up. His voice was low, emotionless, but it captivated Arthur none-the-less.  
"The first time I came into Camelot… I had no idea what I was letting myself in for…" As Merlin spoke, of seeing the execution, of meeting Gaius, meeting Arthur, using magic, following the voice of the dragon, finding his destiny and not believing a word of it, Arthur noticed is voice became louder, stronger and held more emotion. He told him of how he saved his life in the hall, how he had hated the thought of being his manservant, and pretty much everything that Arthur had expected. But it was also more. Coming from Merlin, Arthur was amazed at the way he seemed to just pass over these things, as if they did not matter. When they actually mattered. A lot.  
The door opened just as Merlin was talking about Valiant. A young man placed a tray of bread and a jug of water down, but Arthur barely noticed, he was so engrossed in what Merlin was saying. He also didn't notice how Merlin's voice caught the man's interest, and of how he hesitated before leaving.  
They ignored the food as Merlin went on to explain about Nimueh, and the Afanc. Arthur remembered how he had dismissed Merlin's admittance of being a sorcerer, and smiled, ruefully, at his own ignorance. Merlin told him about the Dragons words, about them being two sides of the same coin, told him of how he discovered a way to defeat the creature, and how he combined the elements in order to do so.

After that, they paused, to eat and drink. As they were doing so, Merlin having managed to wiggle out of his wrist bonds and been able to free Arthur, making their lives much easier, Arthur looked over to his manservant, and realised that, as Merlin was telling these things, he had seemed to loosen slightly. As though he was getting rid of a burden. His earlier worries, about not being able to tell Arthur everything, seemed to have been forgotten, and, as the two settled back again, Merlin started to speak once more, about one of the things Arthur was most keen to hear about. He felt a huge rush of gratitude towards Merlin as he heard of what had happened with the chalice. The blue orb in the chasm... He didn't realise, however, that Merlin felt the same emotion. Arthur took a few seconds to realise Merlin had stopped talking to him and turned, to see a sheepish expression on the Warlock's face.  
"Arthur? I kinda only just realised… I never thanked you properly for that… For anything that you have done recently either…"  
"Yeah, you have…"  
"Not properly… You have no idea how much it means to me that Magic is allowed back in Camelot… How much it means to me that… I am free to use it… and to see my people free from persecution…"  
The amount of emotion in his voice had Arthur surprised.  
"I knew it meant a lot…"  
"You honestly have no idea… You have no idea how grateful I am… Honestly… Arthur I… I owe you so much…"  
"Like I don't owe you? Heck, you've saved my life so many times in the past… Even though I was a colossal idiot at times… Why did you do it Merlin?"  
"What?"  
"Protect me? And don't say destiny. Taren showed me who you are… to the druids and the othe magic uers… how important you are… You didn't have to protect me… risk your life day after day…"  
"She showed you?"  
"Yeah… That mind thing…"  
"And you trusted her?"  
"Well… you seem to… And I trust you so there we are."  
"And you wonder why I protected you? Honestly... Okay, here it is. At first, I really hated you. Seriously, hated you. But it took me a matter of days to see that I had been too quick to judge. You were a good person. Too keen on pleasing your father, but a good person. The only reason you were an ass was because your father expected it of you. I listened to the Dragons words, and for some time, they were the main reason I protected you, but soon, it came to the point where it didn't matter as much. Sure, for a couple of years, it was a factor to why I risked my neck every day. But after a while, it came to the point where I protected you because you were my friend. Because I cared about what happened to you. Because I didn't want to see you hurt."  
"Even though you thought I would have you executed?"  
"… Whilst Uther was on the throne, I guess I was just… Damn it, I was scared. Scared of putting you in a position where you had to choose between me and loyalty to your father. Scared that you would turn me over to him, and that I would leave a half-assed attempt at fulfilling a destiny behind me."  
"Scared for yourself?" Arthur wanted to hear it. Wanted to hear that Merlin had a hint of self-preservation instinct inside him.  
"Yes… Of course I was… But I kept at it. And it worked out. I managed to keep hidden. Then, when Uther died… Because of me…"  
"Because of Morgana…"  
"At my hands…" Merlin insisted, guilt marring his features as he thought back to it, "When Uther died… You were… so… empty it seemed. Lost. Unsure. I wasn't going to tell you then, on top of everything else. What could I have said? '_Hey Arthur, Just to let you know that it's my fault your father died, because, you see, I have magic'._ You would have had me executed before I could blink. And you know it's true…"  
Arthur thought back to it, and considered. To his intense shame, not to mention disgust, he realised that Merlin was right. It would have been exactly what he'd have done. If he found out about is father…  
"But… Things changed." He complained, "What about when I became king? You have always said I'm not my father… You could have told me…"  
"You were upset about your father for quite some time. You remember what you said when he had died? About Magic?"  
Arthur thought back and grimaced as the memory came to him, thinking through how the words must have sounded to Merlin.  
"I said it was pure evil…"  
"Yeah… and those words stuck. If you believed that, How could I tell you?"  
"But if you thought that I would always hate magic, why did you stay? If you believed that magic would never return, why did you keep protecting me?"  
"Like I said, you were my friend. I didn't want to see you hurt…"  
"Even though you thought I'd have you killed?"  
"I… Yes. But I blamed myself. Still do. It was my fault your father died…"  
"But you were my friend Merlin… I don't know what I would have done, true. But one thing I'm sure of is that I would never have had you executed…"  
"But banishment? Imprisonment? How could I protect you then?"  
Arthur cried out in frustration.  
"Damn it Merlin, Did you never give a damn about yourself? Not once?"  
"Yes…" Merlin was touched by Arthur's obvious concern, but hated the guilty look that haunted his features. "Arthur… I don't know what to say… I was afraid. Of what you would do… Of revealing something that I'd kept hidden for years… Of not getting the chance to explain…"  
"You were afraid of me? You're the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived…"  
"And how would that have helped? It's not like I would have attacked you. Or any of the others. You could have done anything you wished to do and I wouldn't have raised a hand against any of you… I thought you knew that…?"  
"I do know that. And that's the problem. There I was, calling you useless… cowardly… idiotic… when you are, in fact, the bravest person I know. And the most loyal…"  
Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again, and got out a few, faint words.  
"Arthur… I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever told you…"  
"_You're_ sorry?" Arthurs face was incredulous, and he laughed in disbelief, "_You're_ sorry? You've protected me for years, risking your neck every bloody day under constant danger of getting caught and executed or god knows what, and _you're_ sorry? I'm the one who should be apologising. Apologising for every goddamn minute I made your life miserable. And there were a lot of them. You really are the most self-sacrificing, ridiculously brave and ludicrously loyal idiot I have ever laid eyes on."  
Merlin wasn't sure what to make of the outburst, and the complimentary insult.  
"Err… I… So you… you forgive me for lying to you? For so long…?"  
"_Forgivness_?! _That's_ what you want from me?" Arthur realised that Merlin was just… something else. "If that's what you want, then you take it. It's not like I've ever given you anything else you deserve. And don't you dare thank me again for everything, because compared to what you have done for me and Camelot, it's nothing."

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Arthur spoke again.  
"I reckon we need to get some sleep." He looked a little self-conscious about his earlier tirade, and Merlin smiled, ignoring the stinging that it caused on his face. He lay down, and was just drifting off when Arthur spoke again,  
"Oh… and Merlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"You had better damn well continue telling me everything tomorrow…"  
"Of course Sire…" His voice was cut off by a yawn, and sighed, laying his head down. Before long, he was asleep. Arthur lay there for a few more moments, still finding it hard to believe how self-less and brave and stupid and loyal and… stupid Merlin was, before he felt his eyes closing. He didn't fight his fatigue, and was soon snoring gently.

**Wow… long chapter. But I wanted to focus on Arthurs reaction as he finally figures out just what Merlin Is actually like. I've always thought it would be a really important part of Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic, so, here it is. Even if it is a few months delayed in my Story's timeline.**  
**Ah well, It seems to fit so…. Yeah. Enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think! As always, thanks Soooo much to my regular readers and reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

"And to be honest… I'd never met anyone like her…"  
"So it was you who helped the girl escape I assume?"  
Merlin had continued telling Arthur his story since they had woken a couple of hours ago. His mouth was getting dry from all of the talking, but he found himself rather enjoying it. Letting it out. Even if he was vague in some things. But he was going to tell Arthur everything this time. He was just starting to explain about Freya.  
"Yes… But I didn't know she turned into a bloodthirsty beast during the night…"  
"Yeah but…" Arthur froze, then shook his head, smiling ruefully. "You know what? Forget it. Just tell me."  
"… Well, the first time I saw her… There was something in her eyes. I guess I had no choice. I helped her escape and hide in the catacombs. I reckoned that she'd be safe there… I didn't factor that she wasn't the one who needed to be kept safe… I got her food… anything else she needed. Snuck down to her whenever I had the chance, though I have to say, you didn't make it easy for me… You or one of the others seemed to be turning up wherever I was… But I always managed to get to her… To make her comfortable… To try and make her happy…" Merlin seemed to be elsewhere as he was talking, and Arthur saw, by the look on his face, that he had cared about her. A lot. Merlin stayed that way as he talked, his voice low, but full of an emotion that Arthur could only describe as longing.  
"And I thought I had… she said she was happy… But I didn't… didn't… by the time I realised what was actually going on, it was too late… You were already hunting for the creature… I went to find her, just after she got the wounds… and tried to help… but I wasn't strong enough. I had no idea what to do… I protected her and got her out… But she… I…" Merlin's voice had got increasingly painful to hear, and it came to a halt as a sob racked his body. Arthur didn't know what to do. Luckily, he was spared having to do anything as Merlin bit back his emotions and spoke again, his voice low and strained. "She died… I held her in my arms and she… as her eyes closed… I felt something die in me. It hurt for a long time… It still does…"  
Arthur was about to try and console him as a thought came to him. If he wasn't so horrified with himself, he would have kicked himself for missing it before.  
"But it was my fault… I… I killed her…" He remembered how Merlin had subconsciously avoided him for a few days after those events… and he had wondered what the hell had been wrong. But as it had gone to back to normal, he had put it from his mind. Apparently though, it had never gone back to normal.  
"No wonder you hated me…"  
"Hated you…?" Merlin's voice was stronger than before, but still held an echo of the sobs he had held in. He still managed to convey his confusion though, and Arthur snorted, self-loathing churning inside him. He had seemed to cause his friend nothing but pain and trouble…  
"You avoided me for a few days after that… but I passed it off when you started acting normally again… God Merlin, I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"  
"I didn't hate you… Why would I hate you? You didn't know… I only steered clear of you for a few days because I didn't want you asking what was wrong… I don't think I could have lied to you if you had…"  
Arthur shook his head, hating himself even more.  
"Merlin… After everything… God… I must have caused you to suffer so much… and gave you next to nothing in return… How can you say you don't hate me?"  
"Because it's true… I don't blame you. I never have. It was my choice to stay by your side…"  
"And I can't believe you did… I honestly can't. You have to be the most selfless, forgiving ridiculously patient person I've ever met… Damn it. I'm gonna do something to get you the recognition you deserve…"  
"But I don't want that… I've got all I ever wanted now Arthur… Anyway, I thought you wanted to hear more? Like maybe how I got you out of the love potion that had you swooning over the Lady Vivian?"  
Arthurs eyebrows rose, as he remembered. And he felt he had to respond, even though he knew that Merlin was still hurting. And trying to hide it. Like he always did.  
"Damn… And double damn. I'd forgotten about that… but quit changing the subject. You don't have to keep hiding how much it hurts…"  
"Arthur… Quiet…"  
"What?" Arthur had failed to notice the minute changes in Merlin's behaviour, but had no trouble in detecting the change in his voice. Gone was the longing and confusion, and in its place was a tenseness that he had rarely heard before. Merlin gestured to the door,  
"Outside… I don't know… Something or someone's coming…"  
Arthur didn't even consider doubting his manservant, and quickly shut up, shuffling away from the door.  
"How do you know?"  
"Someone… someones trying to warn me… Its subtle, but it's there…"

Sure enough, a few moments later, the locks on the door rattled, and the man from before stepped in, followed by three others. They were all cloaked, with hoods concealing their faces. The figure in the front spoke, his voice full of repressed rage.  
"Emrys… Our people have found no trace of the creature… And what's more, we her that they were all destroyed… If that I the case, why do you not have your magic at your disposal?"  
Merlin couldn't believe his ears.  
"You mean you used those things and new nothing about them? Just how stupid are you people?"  
The figure lashed out, and Merlin cried out as he was flung through the air to the other side of the room. He smashed against the wall, and fell to the floor in a heap.  
"Merlin!" Arthur barely aid attention to the figures as he leapt over to the groaning warlock, but if he had, he might have noticed the dissatisfied, if not downright hateful expressions on the shadowed faces of the man's companions. As it was, he simply didn't care. He reached Merlin just as the young man rolled himself over. His arms trembled as he pushed himself up, but he refused Arthur's help. Arthur could tell that the man was surprised, even impressed, as Merlin got to his feet, ignoring the pain from his collision with the solid stone. Even Arthur was surprised, and he knew that his manservant had more strength within him than he would ever let on. His voice, too, was changed, as he spoke to the figures. It was full of strength, but held a current of anger, of pain, that caused the three figures behind the front sorcerer to flinch and take a half step back.  
"You think… that you can mess with creatures of the old religion with a half founded knowledge? Magic is something that should never be messed with… never abused… You presume to have the ability to control a power older than you could possibly imagine? There will be consequences for your presumption… The very fabric of magic itself will react to the attack you have carried out…"  
"On you? Do not think yourself so important Emrys… I have more power than you know…" The figure was obviously bothered by Merlin's words, but Arthur realised that he had swept his hesitation away. He was someone who was used to winning.  
"I do not think myself important… I am simply warning you. You have messed with forces that you cannot possibly hope to comprehend… let alone control…"  
"And you presume to be able to control this magic? This force that you warn me of?"  
"I don't know…" The statement would normally have weakened any speech, but the way he said it, and the words that followed, sent tremors through the group in front of him.  
"I don't know… But I know this. I am Emrys. I am Magic itself… And the creatures you have messed with have changed the very fabric of the magic in this world… And that will never be allowed to stand…"  
"You cannot get back your magic!" The leader of the group seemed sure of himself, but at the smile on Merlin's face, he seemed to doubt himself.  
"Keep thinking that…"

The figure seemed about to say something, but stopped. A smile spread across his face, and he shook his head.  
"But you see Emrys… You do not have your magic now… And now is when you need it…"  
A sudden flick of his wrists, and chain appeared, coiling themselves around both Arthur and Merlin, and tightening themselves enough to restrict any movement they made. Merlin let out a gasp of pain as the chains tightened around his chest, which hurt from his collision with the wall. They both struggled against the chains, but it was clear that neither had any chance of escaping. Merlin called to Arthur, afraid that he would hurt himself struggling.  
"Arthur… It's no use. Stop."  
At his voice, Arthur cried out in frustration, but halted his actions. The leader of the group whispered to another, and the figure left the room. Turning back to his captives, he allowed himself a smile.  
"Now… maybe we can start to be civil about this." He lowered his hood, an Merlin stifled a gasp at the huge scar hat ran down the side of his face.  
"Now… You may call me Lucas… And I want to know where the creature is."  
"We don't know…" Arthur's voice held anger, but also shock. That scar… It could only have been caused by a sword blade…  
"Ah… you wish to know about the scar?" Lucas had seen their eyes travel to it, and was pleased to get the response he wanted. "It's a long… rather horrifying tale…" Not pausing to hear their response, he started speaking, his voice low, but full of hatred.  
"Now… let's see. I was but a boy when the great purge swept through this land." I had only recently discovered that I could do magic, and had been surprised to find out that I actually had a lot of it. It made the lives of me and my family much easier. My mother, too, you see, had magic. Only a little, but enough to be able to teach me. I never got to finish my training. As Uther declared war on magic, my mother was hunted down. Our family ran, of course, but it was all for nought. The kings men… several of them under your rule now I believe Arthur, I can call you Arthur right?"  
He didn't give Arthur a chance to say that he had no mind to be spoken to in any way by this man, but continued his tale.  
"Now you see… the thing about these hunts was that, at that time, there were so few people with magic that had the resources to get themselves to safety. Our family included. We managed to hide, in one of the small caverns that had been prepared for any occasion such as this, but we were unfortunate enough to be in one of the thirteen that was found. They came in the night. No warning, No Mercy shown. They came and we fell. Men, women and children were cut down like wheat… We fought back, but so few of the people in there had magic and were there only to be with a family member or friend that did. 78 people were in that cavern, 75 died. And only 12 of them had magic. Of those, only 7 had enough to be of any risk at all. I watched my mother fall… my father, who had tried to protect her, and my little sister. She was but ten years old, and was the sweetest soul I had ever known. Uther himself struck her a fatal blow, but I looked into his eyes and saw that he knew no distinction between man woman, adult or child, sorcerer or norm. He was blinded by his anger and is hatred. I can still hear her scream. Before I could help, I felt myself dragged from that place. A firm hand was on my shoulder, and it was only when we had avoided the pursuing men that we rested. The man that saved me became like a second father to me. He too was a sorcerer, and helped me to learn… to hone my skills. But they got him, too, in the end. And one who I came to love as a brother. But I survived. I survived, and my hope was kindled by the prophesies of Emrys. But then we heard of his place at Camelot. Nothing more, but that he was in Camelot. And that he had betrayed us. Betrayed his people. We nearly lost hope, but then, Morgana came. She came and prepared to usher in an era that was promised but forsaken by Emrys… Who betrayed us to a greater extent." He looked at Merlin, who was switching from expressions of pity to horror to disbelief.  
"You destroyed the only hope our kind had to rule this land Emrys… And you shall pay for that."  
"But I…" Merlin shook his head, getting his thoughts straight. "I knew nothing of any prophecy until I came to Camelot… But you don't need to fight. The magic ban has been repealed…"  
"It matters not Emrys. You side with a Pendragon, and you may not believe it, but he will turn on us. Like his father did. You are a fool to believe this can last. We will fulfil Morgana's plans and take over Camelot. Our people will finally be free."  
"But you will be hated. Feared. You're making a mistake!"  
Lucas cried out, frustrated, and Merlin hit the wall again, this time, the sound of the impact made Arthur cringe. He tried to call out, but found that he couldn't. He was being kept silent and from the small smirk from the person on the left, Arthur thought he knew who was responsible. He immediately started struggling, but knew it was hopeless.  
Lucas flicked his wrist again, and the chains seemed to constrict, and started glowing. And anywhere that they touched Merlin's bare skin made the surrounding area burn. Merlin couldn't help crying out as the chains attacked his skin, but fought against the urge to reach for his magic. He couldn't. There were innocent people here. He knew that and had no intention of risking their lives. So he endured the burning, stifling his cries. He couldn't, however, hold back a cry as he was thrown into the wall again, which now had smears of his blood on it. Probably from the various gashes on his arms, he figured, his thought jumbled. As he hung, bound in the chains, a random thought pushed through.  
His jacket was ruined. He loved that jacket.  
Suddenly, he felt the chains constrict and Lucas spoke again, responding to the statement that he had given, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"No Emrys… It is you who are mistaken. By siding with Arthur Pendragon, you have declared yourself an enemy. But it does not have to be that way."  
He waved his hands, and Merlin fell to the floor, chains gone. The pain finally caught up with him and he fell to his knees, unable to summon the strength to even raise his head.  
"Emrys… This man has caused you more pain that many of us can possibly begin to comprehend. You must harbour some form of hatred for him… must have doubts about him… Think about it Emrys… What would have happened if he had found out about you during his father's reign? Or during the first few years of his in fact? He would have had you executed without a moment's hesitation. Why protect a man who only accepted you because he had no other choice? We have heard about how he injured you."

Arthur hated this man, Lucas, with every fibre of his being. Because he knew he was telling the truth. He had caused Merlin more pain than he would ever have believed possible. And at his last words, he couldn't help but look to the scar that he knew was located on his friends arm. The scar he had put there. He wanted to say something but knew he had nothing to say. What could he possibly say to make up for everything he had done? But Merlin wouldn't join these people… wouldn't turn from everything he knew… He wouldn't. His thoughts were interrupted as Lucas spoke again, his voice soft and persuasive.  
"Join us Merlin. _Help_ us. Not the son of the man who massacred our people. _Your_ people… Do what is best for _them_…"

Merlin raised his head, looking the sorcerer straight in the eyes. His voice was weak, but held a strength and conviction that made his words seem to resonate around the room.  
"I already have…"  
He felt a sharp pain at his side, and felt himself fly sideways. The next few moments seemed full of noise and movement, but Merlin couldn't make out what was happening. He focused, instead, on staying conscious. A battle he knew he was losing.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur fought against the bonds holding him with everything he had, but the magic binding him was too powerful. It didn't mean he gave up. He had felt a burning hatred for Lucas as he flew Merlin around the room. The final blast, sending Merlin flying across the room, had made his anger peak. The casual violence that this sorcerer displayed horrified him… and for him to do it to Merlin. Who had suffered so much… and was the person who was least deserving of such treatment. It had made his blood boil. It was about then that he saw the figure ,who had left the room earlier, return, motioning for Arthur to keep silent. The figure raised his hand and one of the sorcerers fell, crying out. The chains holding him vanished, and he fell to the floor. He was up in seconds, but the sorcerer needed no help. Deciding that he was capable of looking after himself, Arthur ran to Merlin. The young man was shivering lightly, and his breath was coming in short, pained gasps.  
"Ar… Arthur…?"  
His voice was barely a whisper.  
"Yeah… Merlin?" His eyes were flickering, and Arthur knew he had to get him out of here. ""Merlin! Just stay awake. I'm gonna get you out of here…" He prepared to lift the young man, and hid the guit he felt a hurting him more with his rapid movements.  
"I'm sorry Merlin… This is going to hurt…"  
"Like it doesn't… Already…?" The voice was laced with sarcasm, but the attempt at a joke fell flat as he gasped in pain, trying not to cry out as Arthur lifted him up.  
Arthur span around when a hand rested on his shoulder, but the figure raised his hands.  
"Your majesty… I mean you no harm. My name is Corvin. I have been undercover within the Brotherhood for some time. I'm sorry I could not help you before…" The young man had pulled down his hood whilst he was taking, and Arthur saw the sincerity in his eyes. Sincerity that was shadowed by horror as the eyes fell on Merlin…  
"Emrys…" The young man, Corvin, ran to the door and seemed to scan the area, as Arthur had seen Merlin do before.  
"It's clear. We have to go. Now… I can heal him, but we can't do it here…"  
"Then let's go…"

Arthur was amazed at the lack of security in the dark tunnels, until Corvin explained that they had been too sure of Merlin's lack of magic to bother. Plus they had far too many people working on other things. As they passed a guarded door, Corvin blasted at the four unsuspecting guards, and darted inside. He returned with Arthurs sword and the small crossbow contraption.  
"They left things this unguarded?" Arthur wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disgusted.  
"Actually, when I left earlier, I sent the other guards on an… errand. One which I am sure they will be figuring out as non-existent at any moment now…"  
As if to echo his words, a loud bell started ringing, accompanied by a terrible screeching that could only have been caused by magic.  
"An alert?"  
Corvin nodded, grimacing. "  
I'm not strong enough to beat Lucas again… I only caught him off guard…"  
"Then lets go."  
To Arthurs surprise, Corvin led them into another tunnel, not outside.  
"We would never be able to fight through them all. There is a room I prepared some time ago… I can hold them off for up to three days… It was well founded that, if a problem arose and no help came by then, that something was very wrong."  
"Can you heal Merlin as well as holding them off?"  
"Yes… But it will have to be soon."  
Arthur followed Corvin through a maze of tunnels, and eventually stopped, ignoring the pain in his arms from carrying Merlin, and, with less success, trying to ignore the pained gasps coming from the man in his arms.  
"We're here. Lay Emrys down there. I need to heal him now. If they find us before I'm done…"  
Arthur found he had no qualms about trusting this man, and lay his friend down on a small ledge, hewn into the rock.  
"How is this room defended?"  
"Simple really. If I keep a constant, low trickle of energy, running into that crystal there, then it activates a shield. It is powerful enough to avoid most magic attacks, as it is simply a conduit for my power, and gains it potency with its connection to the earth. If all else fails, then I can blast the rock away. But they would dig through in a matter of hours… Goddamn it."  
The last two words were directed at Merlin's wounds, as Corvin had gently been examining them.  
"Damn him to all hell…"  
Arthur gagged at the cuts and bruises that littered Merlin's torso, arms and face. It hadn't appeared this bad… As if he could read Arthurs thoughts, Corvin muttered again.  
"The force Lucas must have put into those blows… I think he has two broken ribs… possibly three, but I can't be sure. Some internal bleeding, but I can fix that… The cut and Bruises are not too dangerous…" He seemed to be muttering to himself, and suddenly his hand flew over Merlins chest, his eyes widening.  
"No…"  
"What is it?"  
"His body… It is so accustomed to magic, that the damage… It wants to heal him… But Merlin seems to be fighting it…"  
"Because the resulting wave of energy would destroy anything nearby. The idiot must be fighting his instincts…"  
"Then I… It just makes healing him harder… They truly took his magic?"  
"All of it…" Arthur could remember the look in Merlin's eyes as he had figured it out, and stifled a shiver. The horrified, furious look in Corvin's eyes spoke volumes, but he seemed to steel himself and quickly knelt beside Merlin. Hands hovering over his chest, Corvin started to chant. At first, Arthur could see nothing changing, but, as the minutes wore on, the swelling and patches of red beneath Merlin's skin started to recede. But, of course, that's when they heard voices echoing through the tunnel.  
Glancing at the druid, Arthur realised that he was too engrossed in his work to notice, so picked up the small crossbow, and positioned himself by the door. As the first man rounded the corner, he fired, and the man fell. Three more followed him, and the others, behind the sharp turn, hesitated. It was all the time Corvin needed to finish working on Merlin. He sat himself directly opposite the crystal, and muttered a few words beneath his breath. The shield was up a matter of seconds before the group rounded the corner.

Arthur sat, alternating between watching Merlin, who, though most of his wounds had healed, was still feverish and shivering, and watching Corvin, who had been staring at the crystal since the shield had been put up, several hours ago. Corvin had explained that, because of the state Merlins body was in, without his magic, he was reacting badly to the presence of another kind. He would be okay, but it would take time. After that, the young man had focused solely on the crystal, and protecting them from the sorcerers behind it. Arthur sighed, sitting back. He wasn't used to feeling this useless.  
"Arthur?" Merlins voice was barely a whisper, but it made Arthur jump, none-the-less.  
"Merlin! Thank god…"  
"Arthur… can you tell me something?" A trace of humour was evident in the young man's voice, and Arthur couldn't hold back a relieved smile.  
"Sure…?"  
"Why do I feel like I've been trampled by a Manticore?" Merlin smiled faintly, and Arthur returned the smile, grinning madly. He probably looked like an idiot. He didn't care. Quickly, and in as much detail as he could, Arthur summarised what had happened in the last few hours. When he was finished, Merlin looked over to Corvin, who spared some of his concentration to focus on him.  
"Thankyou…"  
"It was an honour to be of service Emrys... Though I fear it will be for nought if we are here for more than a few days…"  
Merlin nodded, the turned to Arthur.  
"But if Gaius' prediction holds true, then we need only a few days before I'm back to my normal self…"  
Arthur grinned,  
"Lord help us all…"  
_

In Camelot, the Knights were making preparations to ride out. Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Bedivere, Peredur, Tristan, Owain, Erec and several others, along with Taren and Gally, had saddled up, leaving strict instructions as to what was to be done if they did not return by the time the week was out. They had no doubt that they could track their attackers, but there was the ever present thought that they might be too late. They left the courtyard moments before Gaius ran out. Gwen saw the way that his face fell.  
"Gaius? What is it?"  
"I have completed my calculations. I'm afraid I was under-estimative of the box's capabilities. Merlin should be able to use his magic within the next two to three days…"  
Gwen's face fell as the implications of this became clear.  
"So we have to hope he doesn't hold out for as long as you first said… who knows? Maybe he will be alerted in some way that it is safe for him to use magic…"  
"Maybe…"  
Gaius turned and head back into the castle, worry gnawing at his mind. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong…


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur had got so accustomed to ignoring the gnawing pains in his stomach, that his hunger didn't bother him now. But Merlin's fevered state did. They had been behind Corvin's shield for almost two days, and Merlin's fever wasn't breaking. Corvin, too, seemed to be getting worse, as he struggled to maintain the shield. Most likely from exhaustion. The druid had not slept at a since the shield went up. Arthur's hope that they would last till Merlin got his magic back had slowly diminished. Corvin could hold out for another half a day… with the rock fall, that would mean they and about twelve hours of safety left. He honestly didn't know that Merlin could hold on that long. There was something wrong with him despite his injuries, and that something didn't seem to be getting better. Though Arthur had a feeling that it wouldn't until is magic returned, which, by Gaius' calculations, would still be two days from now. And with Corvin having only a few hours to recuperate, they could expect little help from the druid. A he thought this, he saw Corvin pitch forward, and catch himself on his hands.  
"Corvin!" Arthur was at his side in an instant.  
"I'm… I'm fine your majesty… Just tired…"  
"Then drop the shield. Block the door with a rock fall, but drop the shield. I don't want two unconscious sorcerers on my hands… Im next to useless as it is..."  
"But I…"  
"You will be no good to anyone if you are too tired to even hold yourself upright…"  
"…Okay."  
Corvin got to his feet, trembling slightly, and his eyes flashed gold. A paler shade than Merlins, but gold all the same. Suddenly, the cave wall seemed to split, and a cascade of rocks tumbled to the floor. They fell for some minutes, from different areas, and built up a wall. Arthur could tell that it would take some time to dig through, seeing as it had magic imbued in it. They had a few hours…  
Corvin stumbled over to where Merlin was and nigh on fell onto a small outcrop of rock. He then looked at Arthur, confused.  
"Why haven't you been drinking the water?"  
"Water?" Arthur felt like face palming himself as he saw Corvin pull out two water skins. He honestly hadn't bothered looking.  
Idiot.  
Catching the clumsy throw from Corvin, he unscrewed the lid and took a few small sips before turning to Merlin. He was still unconscious, but Arthur trickled a few drops of water into his mouth anyway. At this, Merlin began to stir, and swallowed. He never fully woke up, but Arthur managed to get nearly a quarter of the water into him. But he knew that it wasn't enough… His fever was racketing up at an alarming rate. Then Arthur had an idea. Could his temperature be rising…. Because his magic was close to his grasp? It was a hopeful thought, but it still didn't help Merlin… Not yet  
A sudden boom caused both him and Corvin to loo to the rock fall, and Arthur cursed. Maybe they had less time than he had thought. A couple of hours at the most…

Merlin felt everything that was going on, but couldn't find it in himself to rise. Instead, he focused on the pulsating light. He knew that his magic wanted to reunite itself with him, but he couldn't let it… not until he was sure that it was safe. But, at that feeling, of him getting warmer, as the light pulsed brighter, he knew that as soon as it became unbearable, his magic would return. No choice in the matter. He had barely managed to get his muscles to react to the water he was giver, but it did nothing to cool him down. It was getting worse…  
He had no idea how long he had been stuck in this state, but he knew that it hurt… a lot. And It would hurt for quite some time. A sudden crash caused him to force his eyes open, but he only got a blur of images, Arthur fighting, blasts of light… Corvin grappling someone… Then hands grasping him and shifting colours moving to reveal sunlight… He noticed a group of men, but couldn't focus on them before the darkness prevailed again.

Arthur froze at the increased intensity of the trembling from Merlin. His fever was reaching a temperature that he had never felt before. He was so focused that he lost a few seconds advantage as a crash resonated through the room and a group of men burst in. He managed to down three, but the sheer volume of men and magic overwhelmed him, and he was soon in the grasp of two burly men. Corvin was likewise caught, and one of the men held Merlin, over his shoulder. A sudden flick of Lucas' wrist, the man having been stood at the door overlooking the events, and Arthur felt himself moving, a few seconds later and they were in daylight. Arthur had to squint at the brightness of the light after so long in the cave, and he still hadn't adjusted as he was thrown to the floor.  
Corvin was thrown down next to him, and Merlin was literally thrown to the ground a few feet from them. Before Arthur could make a move towards him, however, two of the men grabbed his arm again.  
"My Brothers! Sisters!" Lucas was calling out to the surrounding crowd. "We have here King Arthur Pendragon, and his pet warlock, Emrys. We also have ourselves a traitor. We have left their fate to you…"

Arthur had relaxed his muscles, but now he fought back, sending one of the men flying over his shoulder. Three more came running up, and subdued him, but not before two of them had bloody noses and one a split lip. Bruises were blossoming on their face, and they glared at him, with loathing.  
"Arthur!" A voice echoed over and he looked up, vision slightly blurred, to see several figures. As his vision cleared, he picked out Leon, sword drawn. Before he could focus on the others, blasts of magic started exploding around them.  
They continued to fight for some time, but eventually, the strength of the magical attacks had them defeated. The magical duels continued for some time more, but eventually, Gally, then Taren were forced into submission. Lucas called out again as they were restrained.  
"You see? Even our own kind has been corrupted by the Pendragon! Led astray by false hopes! Will we stand for this?"  
The crowd shouted out a unanimous 'no', and Arthur saw Lucas hide a smile. Suddenly, he felt himself yanked forward, and thrown to the floor in front of the sorcerer. A word from him, and Arthur felt his body coated in magic. It felt completely evil... dark, and cruel. Nothing like Merlins.  
He faintly heard his knights crying out, but his gaze focused on the blade that was suddenly swiping towards his neck. He refused to flinch, but the sword stopped a mere hairsbreadth from his skin. A voice echoed from behind him, and he found he could move.  
"Let. Him. Go."  
Arthur span around and his gasp echoed those from everyone else in the clearing.

Merlin found the heat in body rising to an excruciating level, but as it did so, he got a sense of clarity. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Lucas, saw the arrival of the knights… saw the battle. His eyes closed again as the pain reached an all new high, but then it snapped. Merlin was floating in a state between pain and clarity. All at once, his eyes flew open, the pain vanished, and he felt a sense of overwhelming joy as his magic flew back at him. He felt the connection re-establish itself, and opened his eyes again, only to see Lucas aiming a sword at Arthur's neck.  
He snapped. A tendril of gold enveloped the sorcerer, and the sword stopped just before it hit Arthur's skin. The king turned, and Merlin saw a look of complete awe and amazement on his face. He would worry about that later. Right now, he had a job to do. Something that was long overdue.

Arthur looked up at Merlin. His bruises, his cuts… the blood… It was gone. Instead, his body seemed to be coated in a golden mist, with streaks of blue dancing through it. He seemed to radiate power. His hair, its usual raven black, now shot through with streaks of gold, blew in a non-existent wind, and his clothes, tattered and torn as they were, whipped around him. His eyes were blazing a molten gold, filled with what could only be described as fury. The air around him seemed to be charged with energy, and Arthur felt a warmth spreading through him as a strand of gold seemed to encompass him. The same thing had happened to all of his knights, and the sorcerers who had previously attacked them were backing away, fear evident on their expressions. Then Merlin spoke again, his voice echoing through the clearing, seeming to still the entire forest.  
"You dare attack them? Attack him? Attack the Once and Future King? He whose destiny has been written since the dawn of magic itself? You dare to mess with a force that you can barely begin to comprehend?" His voice lowered an octave at his next words.  
"And you dare… To attack me?" Then he turned to Lucas, who looked shocked and completely in awe and fear of the display of power in front of him.  
"I told you there would be consequences…"

The forest seemed to come alive as he said it, and the skies darkened. A fierce wind enveloped the camp, cocooning it. The sorcerers scattered. But before they had got far, Merlin froze them in their place, mentally speaking to them.  
"You fight against destiny. Against freedom. We are free… We live in an era that has been prophesied since the dawn of time. A Golden age. You accuse me of betraying our kind… It is you who are betraying us. Fighting to destroy everything I have worked for… have built… Fighting to destroy the freedom and ability to walk un-hated and un-feared throughout this land… You are the traitors… Think upon that. Next time you attack those I care about, I will not be so forgiving…"

At that, he released them. Within seconds, the entire camp had scattered. Lucas, on the other hand, was still held in place, and as the wind died down, the skies returned to their usual blue, and the power outside of Merlins body sank back into his skin, he found he could move. He immediately grasped his word and lunged at Arthur. Arthur was about to sidestep the blow but didn't get the chance. Lucas went flying several feet into the air, before collapsing onto wall, thirty feet away. He found he couldn't move as Merlin strode towards him, fury blazing in his eyes.  
"You dare attack him?" Merlin raised his hand, but Arthur grasped it, pinning it to his chest.  
"Merlin… Stop. This isn't you…"  
"But he… Arthur…"  
"You don't use magic for this… You said it yourself. Just let it go."  
Merlin nodded, relaxing and releasing Lucas from the hold he held on him. He muttered several words under his breath, and the man gasped.  
"Now see how it feels…"  
Arthur was confused.  
"What did you do?"  
"Restrained his magic."  
"You can do that?"  
"… I can now. I'll explain later…"  
They both turned as three people ran into the clearing.

The knights swords drawn, surrounded them, but they raised their hands in surrender. The middle figure let his eyes meet Merlins, and spoke in his mind.  
"Emrys… Please. We wish to speak with you…" Merlin considered, the sighed, turning to Arthur.  
"Arthur…? It's me they want to talk to…"  
"You want to let them?"  
"Yes. I don't know what they want, but they would not be foolish enough to try and harm any of you…"  
"Okay then…" Arthur turned to eon.  
"Leon! Let them through." He patted Merlin on the back. "I'm going to talk with the others. You'll be okay on your own?"  
"Yes. I'll be fine. Though you have to let me heal those cuts… On your face."  
Arthur had honestly forgotten about them, and grinned, ruefully.  
"Yeah… But later."  
Arthur turned just as the three figures arrived. They nodded to him, respectfully, and he returned the gesture, leaving Merlin alone to talk with them.

There was silence for a few seconds, until one of the figures, a woman, spoke up.  
"Emrys… We had been led astray by Lucas' words. We had no idea of what he had planned… Our fear of Morgana, and the three who lead the Brotherhood had us afraid to act out, but now, you have given us that chance. We ask your forgiveness for our part in these recent events and wish to offer our services and allegiance to you."  
At that, the three figures knelt in front of him. Merlin wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but three sorcerers swearing their allegiance to him had not even made the list. He glanced over to the others, and found that they were all looking as bemused as he was. Merlin cleared his throat and spoke up.  
"Please, do not kneel. Not to me…" He waited for them to get to their feet before continuing. He sensed the truth of their words, and took a deep breath.  
"I am no lord… No king. None need swear allegiance to me. But your support in protecting Camelot from the Brotherhood, That I will accept, and gratefully. As for forgiveness, I have already been told I give it too readily. I can forgive your actions, as they were carried out in fear. But it is not only my forgiveness that you need to seek. I presume you used to follow the ways of the druids?"  
"Yes Emrys…" They looked faintly shocked at how Merlin was acting, how easily he was forgiving hem, but he ignored the looks.  
"Then it is the forgiveness of your people that you must seek. For they are the ones who have been most harmed by the actions of the Brotherhood."

"You are wise beyond your years Emrys…" This was the woman again, who had thrown back her hood to reveal that she was younger than Merlin had expected. Barely twenty at a guess. The other two, taking their cue from her, threw back their hoods, revealing a young man about the same age as the woman, an one who was slightly older.  
"Call me Merlin." He grinned, and motioned to them, "And what do I call you?"  
"My name is Harmony. This is my brother, Galen," she said gesturing to the older of the men, and then to the younger, "and my husband, Osric."  
"Well… Galen and Osric. Am I to assume that Harmony speaks for you two also?"  
"She does Lord Emrys…" This was Galen, and the title of Lord made Merlin shiver slightly.  
"Please, I go by no titles. Its Merlin… Nothing more."  
The three nodded, and Merlin sighed as Arthur returned. The grin on his face saying he had heard the title. He three bowed their heads to him, and he nodded back.  
"I assume you will be joining us then?"  
"Yes, your majesty…"  
"Then I believe it would be a good idea to get acquainted with the other men."  
"But… With all respect Sire, we just helped attack them…" Merlin smiled, responding before Arthur had the chance.  
"If you apologise, I'm sure it will be fine. Either way, No harm will come to you. You have my word."  
The three seemed reassured by his words, and bowed their heads, respectfully, before walking over to the knights. The interaction seemed to go well, and Merlin turned to the smirk on Arthurs face.  
"So… My Lord Emrys… I do hereby apologise for the prior lack of attention to your station."  
"Arthur?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up…"


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur, and the other knights for that matter, noticed that Merlin was acting strange as they rode back toward Camelot. Eventually, Gwaine and Bedivere seemed to have had enough and rode towards the back of the group to join him.  
A couple of stories from Gwaine, and comments from Bedivere had him smiling again, but as he shot Arthur his trademark grin, Arthur could see that Merlin was feeling something that he had hardly ever seen from him before. Merlin was afraid of something… And if Merlin was afraid of something, then Arthur was worried.  
As they made camp, Harmony, Galen and Osric making them-selves as useful as they could, much to the amusement of Taren, who was left with hardly any work to do, Arthur noticed that Merlin was trying to keep from using Magic. As their eyes met, Merlin smiled, but knew that I wasn't fooling the king.  
As soon as they were settled, Merlin excused himself and head off into the forest. Arthur held a hand up to Gwaine and Peredur, who were about to head after him, and they stopped.  
"Sire…?"  
"Something's wrong…"  
"I know something's wrong. But I think we need to give him some space. After a he's been through the last few days…"  
"Sire? He didn't look hurt…" Gwaine snorted at Owain's statement.  
"He never does… He's a genius at hiding any pain he's in. Arthur? What happened? I caught a glimpse of him before he was healed with his magic… It looked bad…"  
"It was bad…"  
Arthur told them about what had happened, and it took both him and Bedivere to restrain Gwaine from attacking Lucas, who was unconscious and trussed up. In the end, it was the sound of a roar filling the forest that calmed him down.  
Arthur looked up, and saw the Great Dragon land not too far from them. A smaller, white dragon, followed suit, and Arthur cursed.  
"You guys stay here… I'm gonna go see what trouble he's got himself into…"  
Arthur ran off and the knights exchanged glances. Gwaine snorted.  
"Like hell we're staying here…" Him and Bedivere started running at the same time, shortly followed by Peredur.

Arthur ran into a clearing, and froze at the sight of Merlin, shouting at the huge dragon.  
"…do you men stronger? How could I be getting stronger? There are times I can barely control the power I have now!"  
"But it is true young warlock. It seems that the magic of this world does not want a repeat of these recent events… It tore at the very heart of the fabric of nature… all creatures of magic felt it…"  
"But I don't know if I can control this kind of power!"  
Arthur turned as Gwaine, Bedivere and Peredur joined him. They took in the scene, and Arthur realised that they had heard Merlin last words.  
"Holy crap…" Gwaine said, and Arthur nodded. That pretty much summed it up.  
They looked up at the voice of the smaller dragon.  
"Merlin… The very fabric of magic itself was born within you… It would never give you more than you can handle… This is a gift…"  
"No it isn't! How can I call it a gif when I have no idea if I will be able to use this much magic… I've never come across anyone even faintly this powerful!"  
"And that is the burden you must bear Merlin. There will never be one like you. We know how it feels to be alone… But it is the price you must pay for having a destiny such as yours…"  
"… I know… I accepted that. But this… It's just… so much…"  
Kilgarrah spoke again,  
"Merlin… You are stronger than you know. This new power… It is yours… and you can control it. It may take time, but you will manage it. The old religion would not bestow such a gift if that were not the case…"  
The four of the watched as Merlin sank down against a tree, head in his hands. Arthur couldn't remember him ever acting like this before. The white dragon, Aithusa, Arthur recalled, went up to him and put its head in his lap. Merlin rested a hand on the dragon head and something seemed to pass between them, causing Merlin to smile. He spoke up, loud enough for the four of them to hear.  
"Yeah… They tend to follow people a lot…"  
Arthur immediately felt guilty.  
"Yeah… sorry about that… Anyway, you're one to talk. Stalking me god knows where over the last few years…"  
Merlin grinned, getting to his feet, then looked to the knights.  
"Guys, meet Kilgarrah. Oh, and Aithusa."  
The three knights seemed speechless for a moment, then Gwaine spoke up.  
"So… About that Dragonlord thing? Just how powerful are you for God's sake?" Then he remembered the content of the conversation before and had to refrain from head-butting a tree. Talk about tactless… Luckily, Bedivere stepped in, giving him an exasperated look.  
"Yeah… Who'd have thought such a scrawny guy could be able to kick ass so easily…"  
Merlin grinned, shaking his head, and turned back to Kilgarrah. His next words were too quiet for the knights to hear, but they were too busy trying to dodge the eager younger dragon who was jumping around them to notice anyway.  
"Kilgarrah… You really think I can control this…?"  
"I do. And in time, you will realise it too. Until then, young Warlock, I feel that you need to be heading back to Camelot. You have suffered greatly these past few days and need to rest. Allow your body to adjust to these changes."  
"No problem…" Arthur said, making Merlin jump as he appeared behind him. "I'm sure George can fill in for a few days…" He grimaced at the thought of the perfect, faultless, boring as a hilt servant. "On second thoughts… I can always make do…"  
"Really? You mean you've finally learned how to dress yourself?"  
Merlin ducked the half-hearted swipe at his head and grinned. The Great Dragon chuckled and nodded to Merlin.  
"Until next time, Young Warlock."  
"Until next time… And thankyou."  
Kilgarrah took off, and Merlin turned just in time to get knocked to the floor by a white ball of dragon.  
"Aithusa! Get off me!" Merlin said, laughing as the young dragon stilled enough for him to clamber out from beneath her. He stroked her head and smiled,  
"Go on… Get a move on…"  
The young Dragon nodded its head, then took off after her mentor.

As they head back to the camp, the knights still discussing the attributes of the dragons, Arthur noticed that Merlin's spirits were higher than before. Everyone else seemed to notice it too, and the entire camp seemed to cheer up, even if they had to put up with Gwaine's eager voice explaining about the dragons again.  
The following morning, Merlin tentatively used his magic, and, from the huge smile that spread across his face, Arthur grasped that he was having no difficulty with it. He also realised that part of the joy must be at being able to use his magic again.  
Within moments, everything was folded and packed thanks to Merlin's eagerness, and the others were laughing at the huge grin on Merlin's face.  
As they travelled, Arthur couldn't find the heart to tell Merlin to stop turning Gwaine's cloak from red to blue, then back again before he noticed it. He was too relieved at seeing Merlin smiling properly again.

As they reached Camelot on the third day, Merlin was accosted by virtually every sorcerer in Camelot, and Arthur decided to leave them to it.  
Merlin glared at Arthur for leaving him in this mess, but was dragged off to the Tavern before he could say anything. He then spent the next couple of hours explaining what had happened to an ever growing group of spectators. He had been touched by the obvious respect that these people felt for him, and their sorrow at what he had been through.  
As he exited, Gwaine was just going in.  
"Merlin! About time. Gaius has been getting more and more impatient."  
"I'll head up there now… You're not drinking this early in the day are you?"  
""Ah… No. Guess not. I'm actually just heading out on patrol. Just around the outskirts of the city. We wanted to do something useful before we took the rest of the day off…"  
Gwaine pulled him into a bear hug before he head off towards the gates.  
"Keep yourself out of trouble, eh mate?"  
"Me? You're a fine one to talk..."

Merlin couldn't stop grinning as he head up to the castle. It took him less than ten minutes to reach Gaius, but it took him over two hours to escape. After telling him everything, and having Gaius check everything from his temperature to the, now healed, ribs, he head out to find Arthur. On a hunch, he head up to his chambers, and, sure enough, he was here, trying, in vain, to put his armour back on.  
"Apparently you _don't _know how to dress yourself sire…"  
Arthur glared at him, his arms stuck in the chainmail, and cursed.  
"Well? Are you gonna help me out of this or stand and laugh?"  
"Can I stand and laugh, then help you out of…?"  
"Merlin!"  
"Fine, fine."

Half an hour later, and Arthur was finally presentable. As they head down to the council rooms, Arthur explained everything that had happened. Lucas was being held in one of the magic restricting cells, and was awaiting interrogation. Harmony, Gale and Osric were with Taren who was finding out what they knew about the Brotherhood, whilst sorting out rooms for them until they could return to the druids. And, speaking of the druids, a group of several of them had arrived in Camelot a few hours before they arrived back. They wanted o now both about recent events, and also when Merlin was planning on speaking to the about moving into Camelot. For the few remaining hours in the day, Arthur was retelling everything to the members of the court, and Merlin as discussing things with the druids. It was arranged that the druids would return, an Merlin would be contacted two days hence, so that they could create a shade.  
As Merlin fell down onto his bed, having related everything to Arthur and having received orders to take the next couple of days off, he realised that he was more tired than he had thought, and, realising that he could actually lie in the following morning, he felt his eyes close. He never heard Gaius, calling him for supper, and the old man decided to leave him sleep. The recent changes to the magic in his body would take some time to get used to, and the more he slept the better.

Meanwhile, Gwen realised, as she lay next to Arthur, that something was bothering him.  
"Arthur? What is it?"  
"Merlin… He's been through so much, and he asks for nothing… But I don't know how to thank him... Heck, I can't even begin to thank him…"  
Gwen thought this over, then a smile appeared on her face.  
"Arthur… there is a certain position in court that hasn't been filled for nearly thirty years…"  
Arthur thought it through and, as he caught on, a grin spread across his face.  
"Of course… Do you think he would accept?"  
"I see no reason why not…"  
"Then I'll start making the necessary arrangements tomorrow…"  
"After you have let him sleep in of course…?"  
"… Of course."  
Gwen sighed, rolling over. Before long, Arthur was asleep, but she stayed awake for some time longer. It was about time Merlin was rewarded for all he had done…  
_'Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer'_. Had a nice ring to it…

**Sorry if it seemed rushed, but the next fafic will have much more detail in each chapter. Im also gonna throw some other POV's in. Its gonna be more of a Day to day life in Camelot kinda thing. Coz Yeah.**  
**The next installment in the How Things Change Series will be called 'I Wouldn't Call It A Promotion...'**  
**It will have a few fights, brawling, fun, tavern visits, gambling, training, and you know... the usual :D**  
**  
Thanks to my regular readers, and hope you continue with the series!**  
**Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know what you guys Think :D**


End file.
